iParty With Victorious
by Seddielover945
Summary: What if iParty With Victorious had happened after the Seddie episodes? What if Freddie had went after Steven? What would happen? SEDDIE ONESHOT


So this idea hit me while watching iParty with Victorious this morning and realizing there was not much SEDDIE in it. So here you go., What if iParty With Victorious had been aired after iLove You and the SEDDIE episodes? Just my idea.  
SL945.

Sam POV:  
I stand here hearing Carly rant on about Steven. Makes me want to go up and kiss Freddie.  
"I'll be back!" Freddie says forcefully.  
"Where you going?" Carly asks wiping her eyes.  
"I'm gonna go teach Steven a lesson for making you cry!" Oh so your back on Carly are you?  
"No Freddie Steven would pound you silly." Freddie though keeps walking. Carly glances over at me as I run up to follow him.  
"Freddie!" I yell racing up to catch him.  
By the time I'm down the hallway I don't see him. I feel panic rushing inside of me.  
"Freddie?" He's nowhere to be seen I continue to run. Searching every place I can think of.  
"Hey have you seen a kid wearing an auburn polo shirt and dark jeans? Brown hair?" I ask a dark skinned boy with dread locks.  
"Um yeah I think he went that way."  
"Thanks." mumble going past him. My blonde hair flying backwards and now I'm wondering my did I wear long sleeves?  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I hear screaming and the Tori girl has a look of sadness on her face.  
"Outta my way!" I yell.  
"No way little girl!" one guy screams I press his arm behind his back as he cries out on pain.  
"You can go ahead!" He winces. I let go out him pushing my myself to the front of the clump of people. I half except Freddie to be beaten to a pulp. I look to see him on top of Steven pinning him to the ground. His nose is a bit bloody.  
"Freddie!" I scream pulling him off of Steven. We go through the crowd like nothing as the people open up for us.  
"Come with me." I hiss slightly.  
"Sam!" I pull him into the nearest room and shut also lock the door.  
"What's the matter with you!" I half scream in his face.  
"Me?!"  
"Yes you!"  
"Couldn't you see I was winning there?!"  
"Yes, but since when do you fight people?!"  
"Since I dated you!" He screams making the color go out of my face. My heart's beating a hundred miles per hour and I feel my palms starting to sweat.  
"Freddie." I say in barley over a whisper. He raises un eyebrow slightly.  
"Let's get you cleaned up. Carly will kill me if I let you go like this."  
"No I'm fine." He mumbles, but the blood on his nose, fist, and shirt says otherwise.  
"Freddie." I say again this time more forcefully. He shakes it off wiping his nose on his sleeve. I just nod and we stand in silence. He offers out his hand as I take it gladly and we walk out of the room. I find Carly sitting were we left her.  
"So?" She asks.  
"What happened?"  
"Freddie beat Steven to a pulp!"  
"He did not!" She yells. I nod.  
"Yup Nub's got muscles!" I comment and I go over and sit by Carly smiling at him. He smiles back as Carly leaves the room.  
"So?"  
"So?" I reply.  
"You really think I have muscles?"  
I stare at my boots.  
"Yup." I mutter popping out the P. He smiles at me again.  
"Sam." I look up and he's inching closer now. I can feel his breath on my neck.  
"Y-Yeah?" I ask stuttering a bit.  
"I Love you." He whispers causing me to crack a smile.  
"I Love you too." I whisper as his nose touches mine. His forehead is now pressed against my own. We smile our lips touch then door opens to reveal Carly, and the girl Tori causing us to pull apart.  
"What's going on?! I leave for ten minutes and come back to see you guys liplocked?!  
"Were gonna go find Spencer!" I yell grasping Freddie hand and walking out.  
"So?" He asks. "Where do you think Spencer went?"  
"I dunno."I say.  
"Is your nose okay?" I ask  
"I think so." He says. I nod. We start to head outside.  
"Spencer!" I yell.  
"Out here!" He yells causing Freddie and I to go down the stairs hand in hand.  
"What's up?" He asks.  
"Oh we wanted to make sure where you are."  
"Oh well I'll be up in a minute." I nod looking seeing a girl wearing a blue swimsuit and a guy with really good looking hair. Along with some wired guy.  
"So did you guys find Steven?" He asks.  
"Yup." I answer.  
"Was he cheating?"  
"Yup." Freddie says. "Carly's gonna need you Spence"  
"Wait Steven?" The brown haired girl asks.  
"Tori's Steven?"  
I nod.  
"Well you might want to go find Carly were leaving soon." I glance at Freddie.  
"We can't."  
"Why?"  
"I think she's mad at us."  
"Why?"  
"You'll know later."  
"Well can you guys just go find Carly?"  
I nod.  
"Yeah." I guess Spencer didn't notice our hands. Figures. We walk away hand in hand. Hope Carly's still not mad.

"Carly!" I yell as we walk back into the house.  
"Oh hey guys." She says a smile on her face.  
"This is Tori." She says pointing at the high cheek boned girl with long brown hair.  
"Hey." I say smiling.  
"Hey." Tori replies.  
"Spence said were leaving soon."  
"Okay so are we driving back tonight."  
"I dunno."  
"Well if you guys need a place to stay you can always stay at my house. My friends and I are having a huge sleepover and I'm sure my parents won't mind." Tori says. I smile as Carly nods.  
"Yeah that'd be cool. I'll go talk to Spencer."

...,…

So here we are all piled into Spencer's car on our way to Tori's house. She seems like a really cool girl. Her and Carls seem to be getting along well.  
"Hey Freddie?" I ask.  
"Hmm?"  
"What are you going to do about your shirt?" I ask talking about the huge wet stain that he got spilled on him during the party.  
"Well I guess I'll let it air dry." He says lifting the shirt over his head slipping it off. My. Jaw. Drops. Abs. Hot. Freddie. I see Carly starring into the back where we're sitting. I say nothing for a moment or two my eyes locked on Freddie. He catching me starring and says.  
"Puckett you might wanna close your mouth before you swallow a fly." I shake out of it. Shutting my lips and tearing my eyes away from his bare skin. He laughs.  
"When did you get hot?" I whisper to him. A smile breaks out on his face. He laughs and kisses my lips. Spencer squeaks.  
"What?" I ask as he takes a sharp turn.  
"Wh...een.. D...iiddd y...oou two get back together.  
"Tonight." I simply answer. He squeaks again. Causing Freddie and I to laugh.


End file.
